Forever Love
by christian95
Summary: A/N-Okay so this is a sequel to my other story Summer Love, this story is fueled by my love for Louigan & Bob's Burgers which is undying the main pairing & focus of the story is Louigan with some Gene x Oc & Tina x Jimmy Jr Summary-Follow Logan & Louise's, triumphs and struggles as a couple
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is chapter one of Forever Love which I will go ahead and mention this is a sequel to Summer Love so if you haven't read the first that is fine but I would probably recommend reading the first to get the basic plot point of this because like I said it is a sequel and follows up on the events of the last story, but anyways I want this to work some of the kinks out of this story so I basically sharpened up a bit of my style because the last story lacked a lot well this story will make up a lot for that one and also I have so much more freedom with this story with the last one I had to build the relationship between Louise and Logan but this one I can just go with the flow also as of note this story takes place two years after the first one also anyways enough of my talking it's story time….**

**~enjoy~ **

Logan wakes up the sight of light beating into his eyes from the blinds of the window, he then turns over on his side to hold his lover only to find that she is not in bed he then sits up scanning the room slightly before spotting Louise leaning against the door frame he jumps slightly at her sudden appearance

"Jesus! You almost gave me a freaking hard attack" says Logan as he gets out of bed and approaches the doorframe

"Hey I am just good like that plus it don't help with you being so damned skittish" says Louise with a slight smile

"Hey! I ain't scared of nothing!" says Logan defensively as he puffs his chest out to prove a point

"You seem to be afraid of the One Eyed Snakes, hell when i brought them up when you stoled my ears, you almost pissed yourself" says Louise teasingly with a smirk

"The keyword is almost" says Logan in defense of himself

"Thank you for proving my point" says Louise with a smirk as she walks off towards their living room

"Hey they threatened to cut off my ears any rational or sane person would be scared shitless" says Logan as he climbs out of bed and follows Louise into the living room/kitchen space

"Well serves you right for stealing my ears" says Louise cockily with a smile

"Well maybe you shouldn't have come at me with all that attitude" says Logan as he searches through the kitchen cabinets for something to eat

"Still doesn't change the fact that you were a massive dickhead" says Louise sarcastically with a smirk

"Blah, blah, blah whatever, look do you want some pancakes?" says Logan slightly defensively as he sits the pancake mix down on the counter

Well let's see last time you cooked you almost burned the apartment down to the ground! Which granted was pretty badass but we still need to live here for now anyways" says Louise as she lounges on the couch

Logan sighs before putting the pancake mix back into the kitchen cabinet and leaning against the counter

"So what do you suggest?" asks Logan in slight curiosity

"Two options take out or eat out" says Louise still lounging on the couch, her pink bunny ears slightly hanging off the side arm of the couch

"I guess we could eat out, hell we could make a date out of it" says Logan as he walks over to the couch and sits on the other end

"Alright but don't think this excuses you from taking me out on a date at one point Mr. cheap ass" says Louise sarcastically as she sits up on the couch

"I ain't cheap I just know how to save a buck , thank you very much" says Logan in a jokingly defensive manner

"Another name for a cheap ass" says Louise jokingly as she stares at Logan

"Okay so are you going to get dressed or just walk in like a mental patient in pajama's" says Logan sarcastically with a smirk

Louise just flips Logan off and heads to the bedroom to get dressed

"Real good attitude you got there" says Logan sarcastically with a chuckle

Logan then sinks down into the couch and begins thinking.

_:God damn do I love that girl, I mean yeah she is a pain in the ass and at times we bicker and bitch more than an old couple but, still I mean I couldn't even began to imagine a life without her….It's funny really, if my friends could see me now they would say I was whipped, and sadly they would probably be right I mean honestly I love her I always have, for as long as I can remember, hell she is stuck by me through everything, she is my best friend, sometimes my antagonist, but through it all she is the love of my life, hell right now she would probably punch me in the arm for being such a pussy, but it wouldn't be serious hell we tend to do that a lot, that's our way of showing love, weird way of showing it, yes but it's our way, that's our love and if anybody doesn't like it well tough shit, this is our love, me and Louise's and nothing else matters but me and Louise, and our love: thinks Logan to himself with a smile _

* * *

**Meanwhile With Louise….**

Louise takes off her pajama pants and then searches to her closet before finding her blue jeans and begins putting them on.

_*Logan….he can be the most loving guy in the world, he can also be the biggest asshole in the universe, hell sometimes he drives me friggin crazy, but I still love him, hell I have loved him since that day he took my ears although back then it was more like a crush, I mean who wouldn't have a crush on him, he was tall, blond, had those blue eyes girls say they could get lost into or some romantic shit like that, in all other words he was good looking and he was a rebel, I guess what most attracted me to him was his courage, I mean he stood up to me when nobody else would, of course at first I thought it was either stupidity or bravery I wasn't sure which hell it could have been a mixture of both, all I knew was he stood up to me when nobody else would, and I respected him for it, hell even afterwards he would still stand up to me despite the fact that I could have easily ordered the One Eyed Snakes cut his damned ears off, but still he continued to be strong, and like I said he earned my respect and eventually as I got older my feelings grew of course I didn't want to accept it at first, me? Louise Belcher in love, especially in love with Logan friggin Berrybush!, no way that shit was happening, but then I don't know when he went out and admitted his feelings I just couldn't help myself all my feelings just poured out and I kissed him and that was it, we were together….and I wouldn't have it any other way* thinks Louise to herself as she puts on her green shirt_

"Oh god I sound like Tina" says Louise with a slight grimace

"Love her to death but I am not the boy crazy one, I will leave that to her" says Louise as she stops in front of the mirror on the bedroom wall and makes sure her pink bunny ears are on straight

"Of course they are" says Louise with a smile as she opens the door and exits the room

Louise then walks into the living room catching Logan staring at the wall mindlessly

"You know I cannot remember when the wall was that interesting" says Louise sarcastically with a smile

"Hey maybe I see something you don't smart ass" says Logan with equal sarcasm

"So now you see ghosts now huh? Because if you are watching Casper the ghost jack off you sick pervert!" says Louise jokingly with a laugh

"Oh ha, ha you're just so funny" says Logan sarcastically

"Well at least I am dressed" says Louise as she gestures her outfit

"So now who is going to go out looking like a mental patient?" says Louise as she gestures at what Logan is wearing which consists of a white t shirt and blue stripped pajamas

Logan grumbles slightly before heading into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him

Moments later Logan emerges from the room

"Okay are we ready now?" asks Logan curiously

"Well neither of us look like mental patients so…yeah I guess we are ready" says Louise simply yet sarcastically with a smile

"Then let's go" says Logan simply as he closes the door to their apartment behind him

* * *

**~To be continued in Chapter 2~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here we are at chapter 2 of Forever Love, like I said this really has become a favorite of mine I mean I throw that term around at times but for this one it is true I mean like I said I love the Louigan pairing and Bob's Burgers and that will never really change I am a fan for life anyways though like I said look forward to a long story I won't say how long because, hey it's best not to put a number on these things anyways I will drop little notes and references throughout so just a little note there as well as the fact that this does take place two years after Summer Love so I will mention ages Louise is about to turn 21 years old so now she is 20 meanwhile Logan is around 27 years old anyways they have been together for two years officially anyways…**

**~enjoy~ **

Logan opens the driver's side of his car, entering the car and shutting the door behind him, he then cranks the car up

Louise enters the passenger's side shutting the door behind her, she then stares out the window

"Okay are you ready?" says Logan curiously

"Ready as I will ever be" responds Louise simply as she stares out the window

"Okay then let's ride" says Logan happily with a smile

"Okay mister need for speed" says Louise sarcastically

"Hey, I will have you know driving a car is always a thrill because you never know what could happen, so new excitement everyday" says Logan in joking offence

"Oh yeah it is such a thrill ride to drive all the way to a waffle house that is only one mile away" says Louise sarcastically

Logan then pulls out of the drive way of the apartment and begins driving to the Waffle House

Logan then looks over at Louise who is looking out the window her chin resting on her hand as she stares out the window

_:Its times like this when she is just staring out the window I wonder what she could possibly be thinking, probably about burning buildings or something like that I could guess but it really intrigues me to watch her think because honestly I can't help but see how deep she can get lost in thought, it's so complex, and in it's own way beautiful because it has the childish sort of wonder, she never lost herself, hell she is still the same feisty, stubborn, headstrong, girl she was when she was 9 years old, even through all this time, that's one of the things I love about her though, through all these years, she has never let anything or anyone change her, that in itself is a rare quality most would not see, like I said she can be abrasive, yes, she can be insensitive, yes, hell at times she can damn near drive me up the wall but I wouldn't have it any other way I fell in love with her as she was and I hope she never changes who she is because even if the world doesn't think so I think she is perfect the way she is: thinks Logan to himself with a smile as he looks over at Louise while still keeping his eyes on the road _

Louise then looks over at Logan having noticed him staring at her

"Take a picture it will last longer" quips Louise sarcastically with a sly smile

"Hey can't I just enjoy the beauty of my girlfriend" says Logan with a smile

"You are such a romantic sappy dork sometimes you know that" says Louise jokingly with a smile

"Yeah I know it but I am your sappy dork" says Logan confidently with a smirk

"Oh yeah you're the perfect little punching bag" says Louise sarcastically with a grin

"Coming from the girl who was damn near close to begging me for her ears back" says Logan in equal sarcasm with a smirk

"Hey, I didn't once beg you for my ears back" says Louise sincerely with her arms crossed

"You did try to buy them back though, technically begging" says Logan cockily with a smirk

"Okay and all this coming from a guy who cried like a bitch after watching Freaky Friday" says Louise sarcastically with a grin

"Hey, Jamie Lee Curtis and Lindsay Lohan gave stellar performances in that movie plus come on, a mother and a daughter bonding after switching bodies, I mean how can you not cry" says Logan slightly defensively

"Well yeah you would cry if you were a puberty riddled thirteen year old girl" says Louise jokingly with a smile

"Whatever" says Logan with an annoyed sigh

"Oh come on Logana don't be that way" says Louise as she pats Logan on the arm

Suddenly the car stops in front of the waffle house

"Wait Logana!?" says Logan curiously

"Oh yeah I thought that was your name sense you are so obviously a puberty riddled thirteen year old girl" says Louise jokingly with a laugh

"Eh, shut your butts coconuts" says Logan with a wave of his hand

The two of them then exit the car while still talking

"Oh what's that I couldn't hear you over the sound of my butt not shutting" says Louise confidently with a smirk

"Oh really because I thought I heard it shut, clap, clap" says Logan, clapping his hands for emphasis

"Oh really? Because I am pretty sure I know my butt and guess what!? It isn't clapping Logan" says Louise defiantly crossing her arms at her chest

"Yeah well I am pretty sure it is!" says Logan defensively as he leans down and stares at Louise face to face

Louise then pushes Logan back, Logan then grabs a hold of Louise and picks her up, to which Louise responds by elbowing Logan in the chest, Logan then grabs Louise and pushes her against the wall of the restaurant,

Logan and Louise then start laughing at their play fighting before sharing a deep sensual kiss

"You know I fucking love you right?" says Logan with a smirk

"I fucking love you to dipwad" responds Louise

Logan and Louise then share yet another deep sensual kiss before heading inside the restaurant

**~To Be Continued In Chapter 3~**


End file.
